gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Zombies
}} Roger-jumper 05:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ME AND CHRIS GETTING SHOT BY LIGHTNING!!!!!! THE LEGENDARY 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! roger will be anywhere so he's the hardest to find Hippie- A Raging War machine. This guy will rip your soul and and eat it. UNCOOKED. Dare to challenge this guy to pvp and u will face the ultimate power :D Roger- sup all those haters if you see this angry face THEN YOU WILL SEE YOURSELF IN A PVP MATCH!!!! XD good luck! sincerely, PIZZA BOY critical, love 'em Flam- Im pretty beast you could say. Roger and Hippie are better then me, but I'm really good. I own most opponents and am top notch for being rusty. I can be found looting at Raven's or Dark Hart, occasionally lounging around in Abassa Tortuga, if your lucky. Your in for the fight of your life if you dare challenge me. Good luck, Flam - ---- Dog- im the quiet person so DONT and i mean DONT mess with me AT ALL! JADE!!! :) ME AND MY NEW EITC FRIEND!! :D OMG THATS A BIG TUNA!! SHOULD I EAT IT?!!!!! CUZ I HATE SEA FOOD!!! pizza boy.. XD the TUNA looks happy lol :D me lose at POKER! -_- HEART OF THE GUILD! --------> ME AND HIPPIE RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SLAUGHTERED A RAGE GHOST!!! WE GOT PARTY HATS!!!!!!! pears looks serious cuz he loss his name again haha XD ME, LEON , MACOCO AND MY PIG ON THE BACK ooh macoco looks shy lol the old man and grace... didnt look too happy and whos hand is that?? LEFT: ME, MIDDLE : JAMES FIRE ( MY PVP TEACHER ) , RIGHT : LUCKY ( AKA, MAGIC ) my game brother bejamin goldhawk!! XD DOUBLE G ( GOLDHAWK ) our little line up on Tortuga, Abassa :) SHADOW : In one word im a beast. I should've been the owner because I'm so good. I'm in decent rank in the guild and dont plan on going anywhere but up. Its hard to find me but good luck finding me, and even better luck trying to beat me in pvp. hawk has to see this lol roger: its meh on skeletal form!! man i love this hat!! this is my game! ---> Roger Goldhawk - BEST weapons for ROGER : black shark blade, nautilus blade, silver freeze, and.... YOURSELF!! LOVE THIS GAME -----> hawk : im a hawk i fly to the sky while im eating pie :D WE FIGHT AS A TEAM!!!!!! Goldhawk family crest.jpg|Goldhawk Family Crest Roger.png|Roger's Playercard Screenshot 2011-04-23 21-17-09.jpg|Roger's Skeletal Form Screenshot 2011-04-23 20-35-10.jpg|Shadow Screenshot 2011-04-23 11-14-16.jpg|rage ghost slayers screenshot_2011-04-23_01-30-52.jpg|flexin on top of the world ( wow a box ) screenshot_2011-04-23_10-36-21.jpg|we rulez this place screenshot_2011-04-23_13-25-45.jpg|the 3 strangers screenshot_2011-04-23_12-59-00.jpg|my sidekick flam! XD ( whos that noob on the back? lol ) screenshot_2011-04-23_12-42-40.jpg|the old man and his daughter :D screenshot_2011-04-23_12-40-42.jpg|group picture! jack your too close lol big head XD screenshot_2011-04-23_13-35-10.jpg|double G ( goldhawk ) Category:Guilds Category:Inactive guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO